


Polaris

by TigerstripedKid



Series: Inthilien Mythology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: Polaris is the weakest out of their siblings among the stars, but a visit to earth against Selene's will brings new clarity to their play in the cosmos.
Relationships: Selene & Polaris
Series: Inthilien Mythology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyverneSien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/gifts).



The hall of the Cosmos seemed to stretch on forever, the glimmering stars spread throughout the inky blackness of the night sky. Polaris stood, staring out into the dark, silent tears rolling down their face. The Cosmos should be comforting, home to the young star, but it currently seemed oppressive, reminding them of their failures. A sob threatened to escape as their eldest sister, Selene, entered. She glided to their side, their glow paling in comparison to hers. She draws Polaris close, holding them as the young star wept. For they were the youngest, and the weakest, their glow unnoticeable when compared to their siblings. Selene knew of their pain and wished for it to go away, for nothing to trouble Polaris. But she didn't know how to help. It wasn’t any outside pain that she could destroy or change, no it was their very being that troubled them so much. 

When their tears finally stopped, Polaris looked up at Selene, and she knew what his wish would be. Their wish was always the same, one that she could not grant. To go to the earth was dangerous for a star, she had sworn centuries ago to never let one of her siblings come to harm down there. Polaris would always ask, she would always say no. An endless loop caused by the sisters fear. She took her leave, content that Polaris was safe. 

The sun came up as the stars took their rest. Selene joined them, the moon sinking below the horizon. However, Polaris could not rest, filled with a burning need to explore. Once they were confident that their siblings were all asleep, they left the Cosmos, one destination in mind, the earth. Their bare feet touched the ground, soft wind blowing through their clothes. They marvelled at the trees, at the myriad of colours that filled their sight. It was unlike anything they'd seen before, miraculous, beautiful, breath-taking in a way the Cosmos was not. They were so caught up in the new sensations that they failed to notice the group of travellers coming up behind him, the horse cart rattling over the stony path. 

A voice called out to them, gruff with age. Startled, they turned to see a mortal, hand resting on the flank of a tawny mare. Excited to talk to someone new, they smiled. The man flinched, which confused Polaris before they realised that while their glow may be unnoticeable among their siblings, it was brighter than almost anything a mortal would have seen. With a bit of concentration, they dimmed the glow. The mortal man stared in awe, cautiously inquiring as to who they were. They introduced themself as Polaris. The man, calmed after the initial shock invited him to travel with him. Excited to explore further Polaris agreed, and the two set off. 

The sun had reached its peak and was dipping towards the horizon when the carriage stopped. The man looked about before sighing. When Polaris asked what was wrong, they were told that they must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. It was getting late, and with the sun nearly set he would not be able to get home until the morning. That’s when Polaris realised something. Selene had told them, many aeons ago that their position in the sky was what the mortals called 'north'. A direction which they could navigate. Excitedly, they told the man how to travel in the night. 

In the sky, at due north, there is a star. It is called Polaris, or the North Star. You find it by tracing a line from the head of the great bear, where it sits at the tail of the small bear. The stars move around it, it stays in one place. This star is used by many to navigate the night. This star sits proud, honoured to be the guiding light for many. Polaris is a beacon of hope, proof that anyone can shine. And it will stay that way as long as it stays in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythology for Syvernes new fantasy au :)


End file.
